criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Stonewalled
}} Stonewalled is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eighth case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred thirty-ninth case overall. It is the second case to take place in the Money Mile district of Grimsborough. Plot Summary Victim *'Stella Ziarati' (found hidden in a wall) Murder Weapon *'Law Award' Killer *'Guadalupe del Prado' Suspects Quasi-suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Bendrick's gin. *The killer uses Crème de la Terre. *The killer has manicures. *The killer has blond hair. *The killer has blood type A-. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Penthouse. (Clues: Book, Vacuum Cleaner, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Christian Bateman; Victim identified: Stella Ziarati) *Ask Christian Bateman about the victim. (Prerequisite: Penthouse investigated) *Examine Book. (Result: Library Book; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Library) *Investigate Library. (Prerequisite: Library Book unraveled; Clues: Missing Poster, Locked Computer) *Examine Missing Poster. (Result: G Del Prado; New Suspect: Guadalupe del Prado) *Inform Guadalupe del Prado of Stella's murder. (Prerequisite: G Del Prado decoded) *Examine Locked Computer. (Result: Library Computer; New Suspect: Constance Bell) *Ask Constance Bell about the victim. (Prerequisite: Library Computer decrypted) *Examine Vacuum Cleaner. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses Crème de la Terre) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Bendrick's gin) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Cooper Park. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Victim's Award, Time Capsule, Bench Plaque; Murder Weapon registered: Law Award) *Examine Victim's Award. (Result: Green Substance) *Analyze Green Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has manicures; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Reading Corner) *Investigate Reading Corner. (Prerequisite: Green Substance analyzed; Clues: Victim's Briefcase, Torn Doll) *Examine Victim's Briefcase. (Result: App Brochure) *Analyze App Brochure. (12:00:00) *Question Christian Bateman about the victim's app. (Prerequisite: App Brochure analyzed; Profile updated: Christian uses Crème de la Terre and has manicures) *Examine Torn Doll. (Result: Voodoo Doll) *Confront Constance Bell about the voodoo doll. (Prerequisite: Voodoo Doll restored; Profile updated: Constance drinks Bendrick's gin) *Examine Time Capsule. (Result: Romantic Photo Man) *Examine Mystery Man. (New Suspect: Omar Al Hadawi) *Question Omar Al Hadawi about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Omar Al Hadawi identified) *Examine Bench Plaque. (Result: Bench Dedication; New Suspect: Trudy Lively) *Ask Trudy Lively about the victim. (Prerequisite: Bench Dedication unraveled; Profile updated: Trudy drinks Bendrick's gin) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Profile updated: Christian drinks Bendrick's gin *Investigate Living Room. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Broken Tablet, Footstool, Lock-picking Tools) *Examine Broken Tablet. (Result: Victim's Tablet) *Analyze Victim's Tablet. (09:00:00) *Question Guadalupe del Prado about her angry message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Tablet analyzed; Profile updated: Guadalupe drinks Bendrick's gin, uses Crème de la Terre and has manicures) *Examine Footstool. (Result: Magazine) *Confront Trudy Lively about the victim making partner of the law firm. (Prerequisite: Magazine found; Profile updated: Trudy uses Crème de la Terre and has manicures) *Examine Lock-picking Tools. (Result: Orange Liquid) *Examine Orange Liquid. (Result: Jasmine Tea) *Confront Omar Al Hadawi about breaking into the penthouse. (Prerequisite: Jasmine Tea identified under microscope; Profile updated: Omar uses Crème de la Terre and has manicures) *Investigate Uprooted Tree. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Dirty Trowel, Sack of Cement) *Examine Dirty Trowel. (Result: Yellow Fibers) *Analyze Yellow Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blond hair) *Examine Sack of Cement. (Result: Bloody Powder) *Analyze Bloody Powder. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blood type A-) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to On Shaky Ground (2/6). (No stars) On Shaky Ground (2/6) *Talk to Trudy Lively about the case the victim was working on. (Available after unlocking On Shaky Ground) *Investigate Penthouse. (Prerequisite: Trudy interrogated; Clue: Painting) *Examine Painting. (Result: Confidential Documents) *Analyze Confidential Documents. (06:00:00) *Ask Louis Leroux about his missing person's case. (Available after unlocking On Shaky Ground) *Investigate Cooper Park. (Prerequisite: Louis interrogated; Clue: Takeout Bag) *Examine Takeout Bag. (Result: Zoe's Phone) *Analyze Zoe's Phone. (06:00:00) Trivia *This is one of the cases in which more than one suspect is arrested. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Money Mile